Devil's Angel
by sio-san
Summary: 2xH fic...Duo has spent years looking for Hilde and he's finally found her and a surprize. No lemons here...sorry :-) enjoy!


Devil's Angel

Devil's Angel

By: Sio-san

Disclaimer: No I don't own Gundam Wing...Yes, I'm sure you already knew that.I'm just borrowing the characters for a little sappy fun.I promise to return them dried and ironed when I'm through.Don't sue...I don't start my new job for a few days yet.

Pairing: 2xH

Genre: Romance...all sap and fluff!

Warnings: None, absolutely none...that's the first time I can say that...no lemons no nothing just pure, semi-innocent fun.

Enjoy!!!!

***

Hilde looked out toward the night sky.The stars were shining brightly.It was the year 200 A.C. Two years since she had last seen him.Duo, her Shinigami, was out there somewhere.Whether he was fighting or just laying in wait she didn't know, but somewhere her love was out there

Suddenly, Hilde heard a hungry cry from inside.Moving away from the window she walked back in.

***

Duo looked around, still not seeing the familiar face.Where was she? He kept asking himself.For over a year he had had to hide himself.The Gundam's were gone and now it was time to move on.If only he could find her!He had checked every place but one.He hadn't checked their home on L-2.It was almost as though he was scared to go there.He was afraid that she'd be there, afraid that she wouldn't be. Afraid of what he could say.The last time he had seen her had been the day after he had told her he loved her.He remembered telling her that he had to leave her, that he would love her forever but he couldn't take her with him because it would endanger her life.He was part of Prevevnters now and he didn't want to endanger her.She had told him she didn't care if she had to live in fear, as long as she didn't have to leave him.Duo remembered kissing her then, with a kind of desperate passion.They had made love for the first time.It had been beautiful, passionate and beyond anything either of them had ever felt before.Duo had left her sleeping in the morning.

Duo felt his heart breaking at the memory.He needed to apologize; he needed to tell her he never forgot her and that he never stopped loving her.Determined, Duo kept walking.

***

Hilde smiled.Tristan was getting so big.He was just like his father.Hilde watched her son, his beautiful violet blue eyes and dark hair that grew like rag weed.He was almost the exact image of his father, Duo.Hilde saddened.Duo would never know his son.For over a year she had looked for him wanting to tell him that he had something to live for.She had been so determined to find him when she had found out she was pregnant.Only Relena knew what had happened and she was keeping her ears open for any clue as to where Duo was.Now, Hilde was raising her and Duo's son to the best of her ability, telling him stories of his father.Duo would be so proud of Tristan, that fact she knew.

Tristan decided he was done playing with his blocks and moved on to the books on his bookshelf, pulling down one and then another.Even though he was a little over one year old he was so smart and loved the fact that he could make lots of messes for mommy to clean up.

"Tristan, don't pull down the books," Hilde told him."That's a no-no."

"No?" Tristan questioned, not exactly knowing the word but knowing he had to stop.

Suddenly, the doorbell sounded.Picking up Tristan she walked to the door and opened it only to stop in shock.

"Duo!"

***

Duo stared, not at Hilde but at the little boy in her arms with violet blue eyes and braided shoulder length hair.Hilde had a baby, his baby.He could have spotted the resemblance a mile away.

"Duo..." Hilde whispered again as she slowly put the boy down.Tears filled her eyes as she walked over to Duo and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hilde-babe.I finally found you," he whispered into her hair.She was so different from how he remembered her. Her hair was much longer, hanging freely about her shoulders and her figure had filled out.She wasn't skinny any more; she was perfect.Duo enclosed her in his arms and he silently started to cry with her."I thought I'd never find you, I've been looking for you for so long."He lifted her chin and was about to kiss her when his son let out a yell.

Hilde laughed."Your son's angry.He's just like you, he hates being ignored."

Duo gave an impish smile at her teasing."Can I hold him?"

Hilde smiled and passed the boy to Duo.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"His name's Tristan, he's a little over a year old.About four months to be exact, he was born a little early," Hilde explained.

Duo buried his face in his son's hair and breathed in deeply."He's so perfect," he whispered.

"Why don't you help me put him down for his nap so we can talk," Hilde said.

Duo nodded and followed Hilde as she walked him to Tristan's room.

The room was bright blue with lots of windows.There was a large wood dresser and crib next to one wall while the other walls were lined with shelves and toys.

Hilde took Tristan from Duo and set him in the crib.The baby gurgled happily and settled down for naptime.

"Good night Tristan, say good night to daddy," she whispered to him.

"G'ni da," Tristan attempted.

A huge smile was on Duo's face as he walked with Hilde back to the living room.

"God Hilde, he's so perfect and he's so smart.He's got your hair too."Duo gathered Hilde in his arms again and just held her for a few minutes.They both sat down on the couch and stayed in one another's arms.

"I'm so sorry babe, I hated leaving you.I wanted to bring you but even though the war is over, Preventer's is still risky business.I refused to put you in danger.I never stopped loving you; I swear I didn't.You were like my own personal angel.The thought of you made me realize I had to live because I had to find you again," Duo said, breaking down as he spoke, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"I missed you so much Duo.I tried to follow you so I could stay with you but when I found out I was pregnant I just wanted you to know your child but I still couldn't find you.I had to settle down and raise our son otherwise I would have kept going after you," Hilde explained, holding on to him tightly.

"I missed it all.I never got to see my son growing in you.I never got to go to the store in the middle of the night if you had a sudden craving.I wasn't there," Duo's voice fell with guilt as he spoke the last words.

Hilde laughed."I don't know if I would have wanted you to see me pregnant.I was very fat."

"I would have loved to see it.I would bet a million dollars that even pregnant you were the most gorgeous chick around."

"I have...uh, pictures," Hilde told him with a blush.

"Really?" Duo asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I...uh, guess I could pull them out for you if you really want to see them."

"I do!"

Hilde giggled and then got to her feet and left the room.A few moments later she returned carrying a large blue photo album.

"Relena helped me keep a collection of photos and we put them together in a baby book.She's been here for me the entire time," Hilde explained.

"Relena? That doesn't sound very much like her," Duo said.

Hilde laughed yet again."You just don't know her.Imagine that all your life, even though you had pretty much everything you could ever want, your heart still yearned for more.Relena always told me that when she had first seen Heero, something just clicked.She did everything possible after that day to see that you and the others could fight without losing your souls, let alone your lives.She made so many sacrifices back then, including the fact that she gave up almost all that she really knew to run a kingdom.I don't envy her job at all."

Duo thought for a moment."I never thought about it that way.Anyways...I want to see the pictures."

Hilde opened the album and slowly, Duo got to see from the early stages of her pregnancy to the present.Each photograph a loving memory.

When there were no photos left, Duo closed the book and gathered Hilde close.

"I told you that you were my angel.Who else could have birthed my son and raised him so well?" Duo asked her.

"No one, " Hilde agreed."Who would want to go through nine months of 24/7 morning sickness?I was one of the special cases where the puking lasts till you're in labor," Hilde teased.

"Ach, that was bound to happen wasn't it?" Duo replied looking somewhat sorry and somewhat cheerful.

"Only to the woman that happens to be the only one stupid enough to love you."

"Touché'," Duo applauded."You know, we had better let everyone know we're getting married."

"Oh really?" Hilde questioned, arching a brow.

"Yup, cuz I plan on seeing you nice and fat in give or take a year but not without a ring on your finger this time."

"So I'm supposed to agree?"

"Damn straight, we're going to do this in the proper order this time," Duo informed her.

"If I must, you devil."

"I'm a lucky devil aren't I?I'm the only devil around with my own angel."

*****************************************Owari*******************************************

_ _


End file.
